


Something to Talk About

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Fanfic Tropes Cycle [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, POV Cheryl, Pining, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “If you want me to make an impression, here’s my chance.”





	Something to Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Fanfic Tropes Drabble Cycle prompt: Fake dating.

When Cheryl comes out of her post-orgasm euphoria, Josie is sliding back into her leopard-printed skirt, her hair and makeup artfully fixed. “Going so soon?”

Josie grabs her purse and nudges the door open, peering into the hallway. “I have practice with the girls,” she says. Cheryl hears her parents’ hushed voices coming from the grand staircase. “If you want me to make an impression, here’s my chance.”

Cheryl smiles and nods. “Thanks, girl. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Josie winks at her and taps her neck. There’s a bright red smudge of lipstick against her dark skin. Cheryl might as well have signed her name. “Thanks for _this_. Nice touch.” As she leaves, Cheryl can hear her greet her parents downstairs.

Their plan was foolproof. If Cheryl wanted to distract her parents from finding Polly Cooper, she needed to focus unwanted attention on herself. What would work better than an illicit affair with a member of the same sex?

If it were with someone like Veronica, her parents would slap on a restraining order faster than Cheryl could say _lesbian_. But a tryst with Mayor McCoy’s beloved daughter, the pride of Riverdale? There was no way they could deny _that_.

(Of course, she never planned on actually _sleeping_ with the other girl, but Josie claimed she never did anything half-assed).

Cheryl sinks into her bed, letting the sore bliss of good sex lull her into sleep. _It’s a good thing it’s all for show_ , she thinks, and almost believes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Bonnie Raitt.


End file.
